Rural Health Corporation of Northeastern Pennsylvania is a private, non-profit corporation whose mission is to provide comprehensive primary and preventive health care services to the uninsured and underserved residents of rural communities, Our long-term objective is to connect our 12 practice sites to the Internet for clinical, research and educational applications. This will enable the staff to participate in the rapid exchange of medical information which will directly improve patient services. It will also enable clinical staff to gain access to regional, national and international health professional education programs and be able to consult with colleagues. This will maximize the clinical staff's ability to keep pace with a rapidly expanding body of knowledge in medicine and dentistry.